Photovoltaic (PV) modules may be mounted to a surface of a structure such as a roof to form PV arrays. Each PV module may be mounted to the surface by mounts that secure the PV module to the surface and elevate the PV module above the surface. For example, the mounts may include hooks and/or stanchions. Sometimes, securing each mount to the surface causes one or more penetrations in the surface. Typically, photovoltaic arrays require numerous mounts and, thus, numerous penetrations in the surface. However, such penetrations may need to be sealed to prevent water intrusion into the structure through the penetrations. Accordingly, flashing may be positioned on the mounts and over each penetration. The interface of the flashing and the surface may be sealed using sealant materials. For example, flashing on roofs may be sealed by applying a viscous roofing sealant and layers of mesh materials. However, such sealant materials increase the cost and time required to mount the PV modules. In addition, the flashing may be improperly sealed due to installer error and/or use of improper materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that simplifies the process to mount photovoltaic arrays and reduces the opportunities for improper sealing of any penetrations in a surface.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.